Segunda Oportunidad
by Akari-Shoujo948
Summary: Una segunda oportunidad, era todo lo que él pedía. Una segunda oportunidad, un milagro. Entonces se haría más fuerte... y podría salvarla.


Descargo de Responsabilidad: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo, de lo contrario el IchiRuki sería más que oficial.

Las imagen de portada es de la película "Fade to Black"

Solo me pertenece la escritura de este fic.

* * *

_~Segunda Oportunidad~_

_._

La imagen de su rostro, una mezcla de culpa y tristeza, fue lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de hundirse en las profundidades de una muerte segura.

La lluvia caía como aquel día fatal, casi como una bienvenida a las puertas de la muerte. El asfalto a su alrededor se entremezclaba con su propia sangre, aun manando de sus heridas, con el agua que seguía cayendo del cielo.

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba a punto de morir.

Su mente, ya inconsciente, divagaba entre los recuerdos más importantes de su vida, algunos felices y otros no tanto, la mayoría previos a aquella época donde había dejado de sonreír y la culpa se había posado sobre sus hombros.

Era como un sueño, un largo sueño del que sentía que jamás podría despertar. Se permitió entonces, traer a memoria aquellos momentos que habían marcado su vida, y que en el pasado, le habían hecho inmensamente feliz. Épocas donde su madre, la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida, aun estaba con él, estaba radiante y llena de vida, y la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto adornada su rostro joven y amable.

Veía a sus hermanas, sin las marcas del dolor en sus grandes ojos, a su padre, a sí mismo.

Entonces, el panorama cambió.

Comenzó a verla a _ella_, y cada recuerdo de cada momento que había pasado a su lado inundaron su memoria con grandes destellos de luz que parecían dejarle ciego.

Rukia Kuchiki, una _segadora de almas_ que le había salvado la vida, a él y a su familia, unos completos desconocidos, casi a costa de la suya propia. Podía ver la imagen de su figura pequeña y joven, sana y salva, determinada fuerte e imponente tal como la había visto antes de que se interpusiera entre aquel _hueco _y él, resultando gravemente herida. Los ojos de ella, un color que nunca había visto antes en otros ojos y que un día se sorprendió a sí mismo considerándolos hermosos; le miraban con aprecio, con esa alegría entremezclada con cinismo que ella solía darle.

En su mente la escena de la batalla se repetía de nuevo, pero esta vez era como si él fuese un espectador. Se veía a sí mismo, intentando defenderla pese a que en su condición de humano jamás tendría esperanza de derrotar a aquel monstruo. Ella se veía tan pequeña e indefensa en ese momento. Tenía una herida grave, que la había sacado de combate, todo por salvarlo a él, alguien a quien veía por primera vez en su vida. Entonces ella le decía cuál era la manera en que podrían salvarse, y él aceptó, aun a costa de renunciar a su humanidad, o al menos en parte.

Ichigo Kurosaki desde entonces se había convertido también en un segador de almas, o como él mismo solía decir, segador sustituto. Lo que no se esperaba era que terminara tomando todos los poderes de aquella segadora extraña, dejándole parcialmente debilitada. Pasaron algunos eventos antes de que se decidiera por completo a cumplir su papel como segador, y aunque ella no lo hubiese dicho, le estaba agradecida.

Un lazo de amistad, confianza y lealtad comenzó a formarse entre ellos a partir de ese día. Rukia comenzó a asistir a la misma secundaria de Ichigo, y gracias a ello comenzó a acercarse también a los amigos de Ichigo. Inevitablemente ellos se encariñaron con ella, e Ichigo, debía admitir, también.

Y, aunque ese tiempo estuvo lleno de batallas contra aquellos monstruos devoradores de almas, ahora reconocía que habían sido los mejores meses que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Rukia se había vuelto una persona de importancia para él, y aunque siempre estuviesen discutiendo y sacando lo peor del otro, la amistad que había nacido cada vez se solidificaba más. Rukia desconocía muchas cosas del mundo humano, e Ichigo se esforzó por enseñárselas. El gesto le hacía sentir una agradable calidez en su corazón, aun cuando se trataba de pequeños detalles, como enseñarle a beber zumo de una caja de cartón, o como jugar con la pelota, incluso como usar la TV que le prestaba cuando no había nadie en casa.

Ahora era que comprendía la felicidad oculta tras aquellos breves instantes que habían compartido. Se había divertido inmensamente, Rukia desconocía tantas cosas que le era inevitable aprovechar esas oportunidades para reírse de ella. Cosa de las que ella se desquitaba cuando tenía oportunidad, dándole una patada que pese a su pequeño tamaño siempre lo enviaba unos cuantos metros lejos.

Felicidad… sí, esa podría ser una palabra para describir esa breve época que recién empezaba a disfrutar.

Pero ahora, tumbado boca abajo en el frío suelo húmedo y pegajoso por su propia sangre, parecía que esa vida que acababa de conocer se desvanecía y jamás volvería. Como su vida propia.

Rukia había regresado a su mundo. Tarde o temprano debía hacerlo, y esa realidad ahora le golpeaba como un mazo. Ellos pertenecían a mundos distintos, nunca podrían estar juntos. Y nunca podrían estarlo, porque él estaba muriendo, y ella sería ejecutada.

Había tenido suerte en sobrevivir a los ataques que aquellos fuertes segadores le habían propinado. Pero, igualmente, terminaría muriendo. Aquellos pocos segundos demás de vida no servirían de nada, pronto se encontraría en las moradas de la muerte.

¿Vendría algún segador a recoger su alma y llevarlo a aquel sitio llamado "Sociedad de Almas"?

Probablemente no. Lo que Rukia y él habían hecho podría considerarse una falta demasiado grave para ser perdonada y permitirle la entrada a ese lugar sagrado.

Tal vez se convertiría en un hueco. Tal vez ni siquiera después de ello y la tortura de ser tal monstruo sería castigo suficiente para que se le perdonara y su alma fuera purificada, sino que le enviarían al hueco mundo como había visto en aquella ocasión donde un asesino en serie había muerto y posteriormente se había convertido en una de esas criaturas con un agujero en el pecho.

Su futuro ya no era tan incierto como pudo haber imaginado…

Ichigo pensó entonces en lo mucho que hubiera deseado que fuera Rukia quien purificara su alma.

Pero eso ya no era posible, aun si se salvaba y moría años después.

Rukia iba a morir, eso era más que seguro. Y no podría salvarla.

De haber estado consciente, Ichigo hubiera golpeado fuertemente el suelo con su puño. Se sentía impotente, porque por mucho que deseara despertar y levantarse de allí, no podía.

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, sentía que el hielo mortal se apoderaba de él. ¿Era por la lluvia o por la sangre perdida? De cualquier manera, cada extremidad de su cuerpo se enfriaba, como si miles de agujas se clavaran repetidamente, y su mente perdía más y más lucidez.

Era el momento final.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas una segunda oportunidad. Un milagro, que lo salvara y le devolviera la vida y la fuerza. Entonces pelaría, se haría aun más fuerte, sus ataques se volverían más eficaces y mortales… y salvaría a Rukia.

—Ru… kia…

El nombre, débilmente articulado salió de sus labios en un suspiro que rogaba esa oportunidad. Que le pedía perdón por no ser más fuerte. Que le agradecía por haberlo salvado, por haber salvado a su familia, por arriesgar su vida, literalmente por él.

Afuera, en el mundo exterior, pasos se acercaban. Pasos cuyos causantes llegaron a tiempo para escuchar ese último nombre salir de los labios ya azules por el frío y la cercana muerte.

—Resiste un poco más, Ichigo —susurró Urahara—. Te salvaremos.

Ichigo no pudo escuchar aquella oración que le prometía salvación, su mente estaba ocupada viendo la última imagen de Rukia Kuchiki.

La imagen apacible de la pequeña segadora, entrando en las sobrenaturales puertas de su hogar, allá en aquel mundo prohibido para él, dirigiéndole una última mirada.

No era esa mirada de aparente furia que le había dedicado al apartar su mano del tobillo del segador de mayor rango, no esa mirada donde le decía que él no tenía ningún derecho a tocar a su hermano, ni esa mirada donde le decía a sus compañeros que le dejaran allí porque igualmente moriría.

Era una mirada que teñía sus bellos ojos violeta de tristeza. Una mirada donde se reflejaba la culpa por no haber podido hacer más nada para protegerlo, una mirada que claramente era el adiós. Una mirada que le pedía perdón.

—_Si tan solo…_ —eran las palabras que se formaban en su mente— _tuviese una segunda oportunidad…_

La escena en su mente empezaba a terminar. Las puertas se cerraban, y justo en el segundo final, antes de que se cerraran por completo, veía como los labios de Rukia se movían.

Leyó lo que ella decía, y supo entonces que ella no le culpaba de nada.

"_Perdóname, Ichigo… Adiós"_

.

.

.

No recordaba nada más después de ello. Ichigo se despertó de repente, abriendo los ojos con fuerza al saberse consciente.

¿Estaba vivo?

¿O acaso todo había sido un sueño?

Tal vez era eso, y cuando alzara la vista, vería a Rukia frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperando a que se despertara. Y, aunque pudiese estar preocupada en el fondo, seguramente le saludaría con un "¡al fin despiertas cabeza de zanahoria! ¡Ya iba a lanzarte un cubo de agua fría!"

Se incorporó de golpe. Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el torso y los hombros, aunque no lo suficiente para hacerlo aullar. Sintió los vendajes sobre su cuerpo, justo donde había recibido los ataques en eso que él deseaba que fuera un sueño. Pero no lo era, lo supo al sentir la suave corriente de dolor recorrerle con cada movimiento.

Todo había sido real.

Rukia huyendo sin avisarle, Kon oculto y amordazado en el baño, él siguiendo a Rukia, la batalla con esos poderosos segadores. Cada ataque que dio y recibió. Rukia siendo llevada de vuelta a su hogar, alejándola de él, conduciéndola a su muerte…

Y las palabras silenciosas de perdón que lo absolvían de toda culpa.

—Rukia…

Ichigo alzó la vista, y con la determinación marcando con fuerza sus ojos color avellana, se dispuso a levantarse. Estaba vivo. Se le había dado la segunda oportunidad que tanto había deseado. Podría salvar a Rukia.

* * *

_¡Hola hola segadores, hollows, quincys, arrancar y humanos! (?)_

_Soy nueva en el fandom de Bleach, y este mi aporte. Quise plasmar un poco sobre la noche en que se llevan a Rukia, considero que es una de las más épicas escenas de la serie..._

_Gracias de antemano por el apoyo, hasta la próxima. :D_


End file.
